


stop along the way

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [189]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, F/M, Food Kink, Nipple Play, Rimming, Urophagia, Watersports, commission, implied grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Leon and Marnie's relationship is still a secret, so they make the most of what time they get alone.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Mary | Marnie
Series: Commissions [189]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 6





	stop along the way

Marnie knows that her big brother would absolutely kill her for this. Well, maybe he might just direct all of his frustration to Leon instead, but the point is, someone would definitely end up dead if Piers knew about it. And that is why she does what she can to keep it a secret, just like Leon told her to; that is why most of what they do, they do on the road, while they are traveling together.

She leaves the gym in the care of her brother, since he already knows how to run it and since it is the off-season anyway, and that means that he barely has to do anything. From what she tells him, she is just going on a training journey, and as far as he knows, she is going by herself. There is no need for him to know about the former champion tagging along with her, her journey coinciding with his vacation from the Battle Tower.

Leon has been working on her for a while now, and it is to the point that Marnie is completely infatuated with him, having fallen for his smooth words all too easily. She is too young for him, and probably too young for all of this, but she does not mind, certain that a man like Leon would never lead her astray.

So now that they have settled into their secret relationship, they both enjoy having this time on the road, away from prying eyes, where they can do whatever they want together whenever they meet up. More often than not, they have to split up while traveling, just so that they don’t run into anyone, but Marnie does what she can to keep things interesting for him, whenever they are able to travel together, or whenever they meet up for the night.

For a few days, she has been wearing the same pair of panties, because she knows that he likes that. Even more than that, she knows that he likes when she does not stop to pee along the road, and instead just lets nature take its course, spreading her legs so that only her panties get wet whenever she wets herself, because she has been wearing dresses and skirts just for that purpose. By the time they are ready to stop again, she has soaked her panties through several times, wetting and re-wetting them.

It has been a couple days since she had the chance to see Leon, so she knows that this is going to be a great way to show him how much she missed him. The two of them have a fun and kinky night planned together while they camp, making the most of it before they make it to the next town, and have to pretend to essentially be strangers. She wants to enjoy tonight as much as possible, to make up for the time lost when they can’t be open about their affair. So she waits for him to arrive at her camp, practically buzzing in anticipation.

When Leon arrives, he is quick to greet her, before saying, “You know, it’s been an awfully long journey. I haven’t stopped for a break in a really long time.” She knows exactly what that means; Leon has trained her to be the perfect urinal for him, and she gets down on her knees without hesitating for a moment, opening her mouth for him so that he can get his pants undone, and his cock in her mouth.

With a great sigh of relief, he begins emptying his bladder, the sudden rush of piss filling Marnie’s mouth and going down her throat. She swallows and swallows, gulping it down and always eager for more, glad that he saved this just for her. When things first started, she was not quite sure what to make of all of his kinks, but now that they have spent a lot of time on this, she has come to love everything that he wants to do with her, and has come to love being used as her older boyfriend’s personal urinal.

It takes him quite a will to finish relieving himself, so he must have been holding that for a while, saving it up just for Marnie. By the time he pulls back, sighing in relief, he has already started to get hard, which means that he is definitely ready for things to get started. She has missed him so much, and in an instant, she is on her feet, pulling him into a kiss, arms thrown around his neck. He spits into her mouth as she kisses him, making her moan for him, becoming clingier with each passing moment.

Leon suddenly reaches a hand under the skirt of her dress, so that he can feel her panties, damp with her arousal, but also still damp from her most recent wetting. He moans into her mouth when he feels this, and she knows that she made the right choice, continuously soaking her panties for him. It is not long before he pulls out of the kiss to praise her for it, wanting to get a sniff of her panties right away.

So she bends over with her dress pulled up, so that he can kneel behind her, face pressed right against her ass. He has commented a few times that she is incredibly “blessed” in this department, which she supposes is only fair, considering her small chest. Of course, Leon does not seem to mind that either. Inhaling, he breathes in deep to smell her piss and her sweat until he is satisfied, and then, he is ready for her to take her panties off.

Once he has them off, he brings them to his face, taking in a deep breath to inhale her scent once again, quickly getting lost in it, indulging himself with her panties. After he is satisfied with that, he wastes no time in pocketing them, and she knows that she will never see that pair again, not that she minds. She did all of that to get them ready for Leon, after all, and she will not be needing them for as long as the two of them are together.

“You’ve been on the road for a while too,” he says. “You must need to get cleaned up, right? Let’s get you out of those clothes.” He helps her out of her boots while she takes off her jacket and dress, and it is not long before he has her completely naked for her, surveying her body with an approving look. It always flusters her, the way that he looks at her, never bothering to hide his appreciation when they are alone together like this.

With Marnie laying back, there is nothing to stop Leon from doing what he wants to do next, which is use his tongue to “clean her up.” Another part of their meet ups that she has grown very used to, and that she really enjoys doing with him. He starts with her feet, pulling one up to his mouth so that he can run his tongue along the sole of her foot, moaning softly as he does. Marnie is soon squirming, not quite as ticklish as she used to be, but the sensation is still as strange as it is good, and she bites her lip, whimpering a bit as Leon licks along the sole of her foot, no doubt sweaty from her long day on the road, making sure to get her clean using only his tongue to do so.

He takes his time with that foot, then, once he is satisfied with it, he is quick to switch to the other, eager to be able to repeat the process. Marnie can do nothing but lay back and let him do as he wishes, eagerly licking along the sole of her other foot, seeming to enjoy it very much, just like he always does. Once he is done with that one, he sucks each of her toes in turn, for good measure, before switching back to the first foot so that he can repeat the process there. By the time he is done with both and completely satisfied with his work, she is panting and writhing, the tickling and excitement both quickly becoming too much for her to handle. But, of course, Leon is nowhere near done with her yet.

Instead, he sets to licking higher, to licking along her sides, his tongue dragging along her hips and her waist, past her chest, all the way to one of her armpits. She squirms again, still a bit ticklish here as well, and bites her lip to keep herself from laughing as he begins licking in her armpit, eager to taste her sweat and to clean her with his tongue. She has been walking and working up quite a sweat today, so it is great for him, making him moan for her, indulgent as ever.

Just like with both of her feet, he takes his time with this pit, before he moves on, licking along her other side. He has no need to start out low this time, but he does, repeating the exact same process, taking his time as he licks up the side of her body. But once he is nestled under her arm, he is right back to thoroughly licking at her sweat, taking in her scent as he tastes her, eager and elated, unable to get enough of her, never able to get enough of her.

That is one of the things that she loves the most about Leon. He has always found her to be so beautiful and perfect, has always loved everything about her, and no matter what, he always finds new things to do, new ways to worship her in ways that he claims she deserves, always saying that she deserves every bit of it. It is an amazing feeling, to be adored this much by somebody, and that is why she was so quick to fall under his spell, so quick to let herself become his. That is why she is willing to sneak around like this, because she knows it would end all too soon if they were ever discovered. Leon has assured her of that, so she has made sure to be incredibly careful, but always desperate to see more of him.

Meetings like this are so special, and he never wastes any time in working to get his fill of her, not that either of them could ever be satisfied in these short times. Even so, they have to do everything that they can to get close to satisfaction, to take all that they can from one another, before they have to go back to being perfect strangers.

Once he is satisfied with licking both of her armpits, he knows exactly what he wants to do to her next. He helps her up just so that he can get her on her hands and knees, ass in the air, where he can kneel behind her and bury his face in it, ready to worship every inch of her _perfect ass_ , as he has called it on many occasions. One of his favorite things about her, from what he has said, and she blushes a bit as he mumbles against her, voice muffled, kissing her asscheeks, before he gets into what he really wants to do.

She is even more used to him licking along her hole than she is anything else that he does with his tongue, because this is one of his absolute favorite things to do to her. He licks between her cheeks, once again taking in the taste of her sweat, before he is ready to start working his tongue inside of her, and properly eating her ass. Marnie is soon moaning for him, trembling and desperate, so turned on by now that she can barely stand it. Leon has made sure to train her well, so that she can get off from having her ass played with, and now, it is what she prefers.

He only rims her like this for a moment before he wants to switch positions, wants to lay back so that she can get on his face. Leon loves when Marnie sits on his face, loves her ass right on top of him, while he is helpless to do anything other than eat it out and make her moan desperately for him. Like this, Marnie is left helpless in her pleasure, pushed closer and closer to the edge, and Leon is just getting her warmed up right now. His tongue works deeper inside of her, until she is trembling, until she is not able to hold back anymore, and she comes with a desperate moan, whining for him as she hits her climax.

Once that is done, he is nowhere near done with her, though. Instead, he just lets her climb off of his face so that he can pull her down to straddle his lap, his cock out and the tip pressed against her tight asshole, now desperate to be fucked by him. Marnie whimpers in anticipation, and Leon groans, low and needy, as he pushes inside of her and pulls her down onto him, filling her ass with his cock.

With Marnie on top of him, he just has to lay back and let her ride him, letting her take things at whatever pace she may want to. As it turns out, she is so eager to have him that she is soon bouncing on top of him, having missed him quite a bit in their time apart. She has been wanting this so badly, and she knows that they will have to split back up soon, so she wants to make this last, wants to keep taking him and taking him, wants to take as much as she possibly can. His moans spur her on, riding him with abandon, crying out for him and growing louder and less restrained as she loses herself in it, no longer able to hold anything back from him.

One thing she loves about this is how easy it is for her to lose herself, to forget any reason she may have to try and hold back. She can just let go, can just relax and be herself, because this is Leon, and Leon cares so much about her. So that is why she is free to moan for him, free to cry out as loud as she wants to, as the pleasure washes over her and as she takes everything that she wants from him, riding him and letting him fuck her ass until she is right there on the edge again, always so sensitive when he is the one dealing with her. It’s so good she can hardly stand it, and she moans and cries out his name, and he reaches up, groping at her chest as she pushes herself to her limit.

With his fingers teasing at her nipples, she does not last very long at all, the added stimulation making it impossible to keep herself under control. Gasping and moaning out, Marnie comes hard on top of him, and Leon is soon right there with her, groaning and thrusting up into her as he fills her ass with his seed. For a moment, she can only rest on top of him, trying to catch her breath, but soon enough, he helps her off of him, and she stands on shaky legs, struggling to regain her composure.

Leon sits up, and without warning, startles her by working a finger into her ass, still leaking his come. Marnie trembles even more with this, until he pulls his finger back out, and stands up, so he can press it between her lips, letting her get a taste of his seed. She moans as she sucks on his finger, and he murmurs, “Now, there’s an idea, huh?” She does not need to ask what he means by that; by the time he pulls his finger from her mouth, she is ready to get on her knees in front of him, and to wrap her lips around his cock.

Leon rests his hand on the back of her head, holding her in place while she sucks him off. This is another thing that he has trained her to be exceptionally good at, and now, she hopes that she is doing a great job; judging by the way he moans for her, she can pretty safely assume that she is, that she is making him happy and that he loves every second of it. In fact, he loves it so much that it does not take very long, of him thrusting into her mouth and her using her tongue to tease him, until he is coming right down her throat, tugging her hair and moaning her name as he does.

And when he done, he does not pull back, waiting until he starts to go soft in her mouth, and then, he empties his bladder- not much, because it has not been long since the last time he peed, but enough to give her a taste for it, to remind her that she is his urinal, to be used whenever he wants to use her. Marnie loves it, and pulls back with a grin.

She is so dazed from all the fun that they are having, and everything keeps moving so quickly that she can barely keep up. The next thing she knows, Leon is holding her and kneeling over her chest so that he can suck at one of her small breasts, the breasts that he claims to love _because_ of their small size. His tongue flicks over her nipple, and that leaves her writhing in pleasure for him, the sensation always nearly too much for her. She is more sensitive here than anywhere else, he has explained to her.

It is so overwhelming for her that it is hard to think at all, and Marnie is much happier to just let it all wash over her, to let Leon hold her close while he sucks on her nipple, his tongue teasing her and making it that much better, and that much harder for her to think. She is so glad that she belongs to him, that she listened to him when he first approached her, telling her that she was a promising trainer and that he wanted to get to know her better. She never would have thought that they would make such a perfect match, but they are, and she owes everything to Leon.

It does not take him long to get her close like this, and her head is spinning and her body is overcome with the pleasure, and she absolutely adores him and is so glad that she is here with him, that they are here together. All of her thoughts are crashing over one another, until she can’t take it anymore, until she is right there on the edge, ready to come just from having one of her nipples sucked on, while he played with the other, pinching and rolling it between two fingers.

Leon holds her all the way through her orgasm, and continues to hold her as she trembles in the afterglow. She knows that he is still not satisfied, that there is something else he wanted to do when they met up today, so she tries her best to recover as quickly as possible, so they can get ready for that. As soon as she feels steady enough to move again, she goes to get out the berries that she brought along for today, and just seeing them is enough to clue Leon in on what she wants to do next.

The position they get into next involves Leon bent over, with the pile of berries right beneath him, where it will be easy to aim and to cover them once Marnie is able to get him off. And that should not be any issue for her, because now she is going to be the one eating his ass, something that she has slowly picked up on from all of the times that he has done it to her. She gets better each time she tries, and he has become rather weak to the feeling of her tongue exploring his hole.

Leon moans out as she works her tongue inside of him, going tense immediately, before coaxing himself back into relaxation. It is hard to know just how to feel, when he is immediately overwhelmed by sensation, but the more he relaxes, the more that Marnie can do for him, and the better that she can make him feel. His voice is low and needy as he continues to moan for her, as she pushes her tongue deeper and deeper, letting him lose himself to the pleasure much like what she allowed herself to get lost in earlier.

It will be a bit before she does anymore than just this, but once he is right there on the edge, once she knows that he is about to come, she will do whatever she can to get him off as quickly as possible, just so that she can cover those berries in his seed. For now, she just focuses on eating his ass, and on making him go weak for her just like that, voice breaking as he cries out in his pleasure. She belongs to Leon, but in times like this, Leon belongs to her as well.

She loves to taste him like this, the intimacy that comes from it, and understands exactly why he loves doing this to her, especially when she has spent the whole day hiking. Moaning into him, she can’t help the indulgent feelings swirling around inside of her, making it harder and harder for her to hold back her own desire. She knows what she is going to get out of this, and she can hardly wait for that time to come- can hardly wait until she has made _him_ come, so that she can taste what she really wants to taste.

Finally, knowing that he is getting close to his climax, she decides to speed things up as much as she can, and reaches around to wrap her hand around his cock, working it up and down, slowly at first and then rapidly, she picks up speed, her impatience getting the better of her, and making her want to keep at this, making her want to get him off right away. Fortunately for her, she does not have to wait long, and Leon is soon crying out that he is there, that he is coming.

Marnie wastes no time in making sure that he is aimed downward, tongue still buried inside of him right up until the end, when he moans and lets loose, coming hard all over the pile of berries beneath him. Marnie makes sure that he does not miss them, so that when she pulls back, they are right there for her to enjoy. She lets him watch her as she indulgently eats the berries, each one soaked in his come, making them taste that much better to her.

She takes her time with eating them, and Leon watches her eagerly, loving the indulgent expressions on her face as she eats his come, enjoying every second of it. This has been a great evening so far, but the two of them still have until morning before they have to go their separate ways. Marnie can only hope that that means Leon will be having more fun with her along the way, and she really does not mind at all if she does not end up getting any sleep tonight.

If anything, she hopes that she doesn’t, because any time spent sleeping is time wasted, time that she could have spent enjoying herself with Leon, and letting the man of her dreams do anything and everything that he wants to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
